memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Pen Pals (episode)
Data exchanges radio-frequency messages with a girl from a doomed planet. Summary Captain Picard prepares to ride a horse on the holodeck. Just as he is about to climb onto the horse, Riker calls him to the bridge to view geological calamities on Drema IV. Eventually, Picard puts Wesley Crusher in charge of investigating the cause or causes of the geological problems. Crusher choses members of his science team, including Prixus for mineralogy and metallurgy, Alans for volcanology, Hildebrant for geomechanics, and Davies for geochemistry. After they beam down to the surface, Crusher and his team discover that the planet has become unstable because unusually high levels of dilithium in the crust have formed a matrix. At the same time, Data has been speaking with Sarjenka, a member of a pre-warp race inhabiting Drema IV. When he finds out after six weeks, Picard orders Data to terminate contact. However, he reverses his decision after a meeting of the senior staff. The ''Enterprise'' uses modified probes as resonators to destroy the dilithium matrix and restore geological stability to the planet. :It should be noted that this action is in direct violation of the Prime Directive. Log Entries Captain's Log, Stardate 42695.3. We're the first manned vessel to enter the Selcundi Drema sector. Unmanned probes have recorded unusual levels of geological activity in all five planetary systems. I am hoping the ''Enterprise will find the answer to this enigma.'' Captain's Log, Stardate 42696.3. We are entering the second Selcunidi star system where acting Ensign Crusher will begin his planetary mineral survey, the results of which may help unlock the geological puzzle. Captain's Log, Stardate 42737.3. It has been six weeks since our entrace into the Selcundi Drema sector. Each system has revealed the same disturbing geological upheavals on every planet. Captain's Log, Stardate 42741.3. We are entering into orbit of Drema IV, the planet from which Data received the distress signal. Sensors indicate that the volcanic activity is increasing. Background information *Data and Sarjenka were originally meant to become much closer, but the orange make-up smeared too easily. *The relationship Data forms with the little girl resembles that of Odo and Taya in DS9: "Shadowplay". Links and references Guest stars *Nicholas Cascone as Davies *Ann H. Gillespie as Hildebrant *Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien *Whitney Rydbeck as Alans *Nikki Cox as Sarjenka *Uncredited actor as Prixus Co-Starring *Guy Vardaman as Darien Wallace (uncredited) References 2215; Allah; Andor; aquarium; Arab; Arabian; Asteriod belt; Bedouin; Betazoid; Betazoid cat; cerebral cortex; Class-1 probe; cosmic plan; cosmic ray; dilithium; distress call; doll; Drema IV; Dreman; Earl Grey tea; earthquake; English tack; engram; galaxy; generator strata; geochemistry; geology; geomechanics; holo-programs; holodeck 3; horse; ico-spectrogram; illium 629; Klingon; magnetic field; mechanical energy; memory wipe; metallurgy; mineralogy; nebular cloud; neuron; organic molecule; piezoelectric effect; planetary mineral survey; Prime Directive; radio frequency; resonator; resonator field; Sark; science laboratory; Selcundi Drema V; Selcundi Drema sector; subspace communications; tectonic stress; three-dimensional chess; torpedo; traker; tremor; Troi, Lwaxana; ultraviolet radiation; universal translator; volcano; volcanology; Zabathu Category:TNG episodes de:Brieffreunde es:Pen Pals fr:Pen Pals nl:Pen Pals